Sweet, sweet scent
by Precira
Summary: Steve et Tony sont comme l'eau et le feu, ils ne vont pas ensemble. Pourtant, l'eau et le feu peuvent créer une terre commune. C'est ce qu'il va se passer dans cette histoire. Et tout ça grâce à un pyjama!
1. Orage et pyjama

Bonjour à tous! Vous vous êtes perdus nan?

Bon, voilà une histoire que j'ai commencé l'année dernière, c'est pas terrible terrible mais j'espère qu'elle vaut quand même le coup d'être publiée.

* * *

><p>Il n'était que onze heures du matin dans la Tour Avengers, et déjà Iron Man et Captain America voulaient s'étriper.<p>

"Lâche l'affaire Capsicle, t'es trop vieux pour comprendre!"

"Vieux?! J'ai 23 ans! C'est pas moi qui essaie de cacher mes rides avec une barbe ridicule!"

"QUOI?!"

"Raaah mais que quelqu'un les fasse taire!" gémit Clint depuis le canapé, montant furieusement le son de la télévision. "Bruce?"

"Oublie-moi, Clint," répondit le scientifique depuis la cuisine. "Je vais juste me préparer un thé et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là."

"À moi aussi s'il te plaît," fit Natasha d'un ton las. "Je commence à avoir la migraine."

Si Thor avait été là, il y aurait au moins eu quelqu'un pour crier plus fort qu'eux.

"Moi au moins mes poils poussent," fit Tony sèchement

"Rassurez-_vous_ _Stark_, si j'avais des problèmes de ce côté _vous_ seriez sans aucun doute le premier à qui j'en parlerais, rétorqua Steve tout aussi sèchement.

Un Steve qui vouvoie Tony et l'appelle par son nom de famille est un Steve qui commence à perdre patience. Clint lança un regard anxieux du côté de Natasha pour savoir s'il devait migrer vers la cuisine et éviter tout dommage collatéral.

Bruce n'eut pas besoin d'intercepter leur échange silencieux pour réagir. Il attrapa son mug, et alla se placer comme si de rien était entre le génie et le super soldat.

"Allez viens Tony, tu n'as pas fini la mise à jour de ton armure, JARVIS t'attend, n'est-ce pas JARVIS?"

"Bien que mon système soit suffisamment puissant pour effectuer plusieurs tâches à la fois, il est vrai que les données de l'armure sont actuellement en attente de progression," répondit l'AI d'un ton qui, vu la situation, aurait pu passer pour ironique, comme s'il avait lui aussi senti l'orage.

Tony renifla avec dédain et décida qu'il avait suffisamment perdu de temps pour se remettre à des occupations plus importantes. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en lançant un 'à tout à l'heure' qui manquait d'entrain.

Tout le monde relâcha son souffle avec soulagement, à l'exception de Steve qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de revêtir ce regard déçu qu'il avait chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois que les Avengers cohabitaient dans la Tour Stark, rebaptisée Tour Avengers en l'honneur de leur équipe après les événements de New York. L'idée d'habiter ensemble était de Fury, qui devait probablement être très sadique puisqu'il savait pertinemment comment les choses allaient tourner. La cohabitation était loin d'être aisée, principalement à cause de l'ego surdimensionné du propriétaire, même si toutes les bizarreries aussi diverses que variées du reste de l'équipe y étaient également pour quelque chose.

C'était au tour de Bruce de cuisiner. Pour faire plaisir à Clint il prépara des pâtes à la carbonara.

Comme prévu Tony ne vint pas déjeuner avec eux, et Steve n'était pas d'humeur à parler. C'est Clint qui alimenta quasiment toute la conversation en racontant cette fois où il avait failli être amputé lors d'une mission en Uruguay. Apprendre qu'il était de corvée vaisselle le calma légèrement et ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Après manger, tout le monde – sauf Clint qui geignait dans la cuisine – vaqua à ses occupations, et Tony quitta la Tour pour une réunion (traîné de force jusque dans la limousine par Pepper évidemment).

Bruce soupira. La dispute matinale, comme toutes les précédentes, avait fini par lui donner la migraine. Pour être tranquille il s'était octroyé la corvée de lessive. Habituellement chacun fait sa propre machine mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que tout ce qui faisait partie des vêtements de combat se lave en même temps. Et ils avaient justement combattu l'AIM la veille.

"Bruce ?"

Il sursauta. Même après plusieurs semaines il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à la cohabitation. C'était Steve, avec son air de 'je m'en veux tellement de te déranger mais j'ai besoin d'un truc'.

"Oui Steve ?"

"Voilà j'ai... euh, je n'ai plus de pyjama, je les ai mis avec les costumes hier, et comme Tony a encore oublié de faire la lessive en rentrant..."

Il s'arrêta, s'attendant probablement à ce que Bruce voit où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas le cas.

"Est-ce que tu peux me prêter un de tes pyjamas?" demanda-t-il enfin.

Bruce resta interdit un instant, il s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus... gênant.

"Eux... parce que ça te dérange de dormir nu?"

Les joues du super soldat prirent une jolie teinte rose.

"Un peu, oui. Je n'ai jamais été très confortable avec le fait d'exposer mon corps, même en dormant, et avant j'avais toujours froid. J'ai du mal à me séparer de cette habitude."

"Ce serait avec plaisir Steve, enfin je veux dire ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, mais j'ai peur que tu ne rentres pas dedans, je suis trop petit pour toi."

Steve ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais ne dit rien. Manifestement ils pensèrent la même chose: de tous les Avengers Thor était le seul qui soit aussi grand que Steve et s'il restait dormir à la Tour, il le faisait sans pyjama.

"À vrai dire," expliqua Steve, "je me disais qu'avec... l'Autre... tu aurais tendance à choisir des tailles plus grandes."

"Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose," répondit Bruce avec un sourire triste.

"Oui, c'était idiot, désolé."

Steve commença à tourner les talons.

"Maintenant que j'y pense," reprit Bruce, le faisant se retourner, "Tony adore porter des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il ne le fait pas devant d'autres gens, même au lit, parce que s'il dort avec quelqu'un il... erhm, enfin tu m'as compris..."

Steve avait très bien compris.

"... mais sinon pour le peu de fois où il dort en pyjama, ils sont plusieurs tailles au-dessus de la sienne. Il n'est pas encore revenu mais il ne m'en voudra pas d'entrer dans sa chambre pour lui piquer des fringues. Viens avec moi."

_Même pour moi?_ Se demanda Steve, un peu amèrement. Mais Bruce ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et se rendit dans la chambre de Tony, le captain sur ses talons.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de Tony comme si c'était sa propre chambre mais Steve n'osa pas entrer, venant de lui ça n'aurait pas été poli. Finalement le docteur lui tendit un pyjama bleu nuit, qui semblait effectivement être à sa taille. Steve le considéra avant de le prendre lentement dans ses mains. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'emprunter quelque chose à Tony Stark.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne le dérange pas? Je veux dire..."

"Crois-moi Steve," le coupa Bruce avec un sourire malicieux, "J'observe l'animal dans son habitat naturel, c'est le genre de trucs dont il se moque."

La soirée fut rapide sans Tony. Ils commandèrent des plats chinois et regardèrent un film 'culte' qui se passait dans un immeuble avec un certain Bruce Willis, apparemment très connu (il rentrait dans le programme 'découverte de la culture contemporaine pour Captain America').

Quand, après le film, Clint commença à défier tout le monde sur la console de jeux, Steve interpréta le moment comme bon pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Une fois seul, il se mit à dessiner, sans trop prêter attention à quoi. Alors que les visages de Bucky, Peggy, voire Howard s'installaient sur son carnet, il entendit le retour du maître des lieux. Bien que les chambres soient légèrement éloignées du grand salon, il entendit distinctement Tony brailler qu'il était rentré, et ce de manière répétitive en attente d'une réponse, jusqu'à ce que Clint finisse par le saluer à sa manière, à savoir par un "TA GUEUUUULE" parfaitement affectueux.

Steve savait par habitude que Tony allait boire un premier café, piocher dans le frigo, se préparer un second café et l'emporter avec lui au labo pour n'en revenir (ou pas) que vers 3 heures du matin. Quand Tony descendait au labo, les autres ne tardaient jamais à aller se coucher, sauf peut-être Bruce quand ce dernier décidait de l'accompagner. En récitant cette liste dans sa tête il se rendit compte qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Une routine s'était installée entre eux, paisible et rassurante. C'était assez étrange à réaliser.

Il se souvint alors qu'il était toujours habillé. Il posa son carnet et enfila le pyjama de Tony. Il était juste mais ça lui convenait. Et il se coucha.

En général, il s'endormait rapidement, c'était pratique pour se lever de bonne heure et s'entraîner. Mais il n'avait certainement pas pour habitude de se réveiller dans la nuit sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Il réajusta soigneusement son oreiller, changea plusieurs fois de position, rien. Quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose d'inhabituel, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention en se couchant. L'odeur de Tony. Son pyjama en était imprégné, évidemment. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais assez dérangeant tellement il lui était inhabituel de la sentir avec une telle proximité.

L'odeur était celle d'une eau de Cologne probablement hors de prix, car son seul parfum lui évoquait les soirées mondaines où les verres tintaient et où les gens étaient tous magnifiquement habillés. Il arrivait néanmoins à discerner l'odeur corporelle de Tony, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il passait la journée avec eux, une odeur de café, probablement mélangée avec de la sueur ou du cambouis à cause des quelques fois où il devait 'oublier' de prendre une douche. Il se rendit compte qu'il respirait l'odeur du playboy depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Ce n'était pas de n'importe qui qu'il s'agissait, mais de Tony... Il se rendit compte que ses pensées échappaient à son contrôle. Non, non, non, et non. Non, et pourtant il ne put résister à la tentation de tirer sur sa manche pour la sentir de nouveau...


	2. Petit déj' et tentacules

Le lendemain matin, il était d'humeur agitée. Il avait finalement passé une nuit excellente et c'était bien ce qui le troublait. Il n'était pas question de voir Tony avant d'avoir fini d'y réfléchir. Après tout il ne s'était rien passé, rien du tout... Il savait qu'il avait juste rêvé qu'une personne au visage vague mais définitivement masculin l'invitait à danser, et le séduisait en déposant de légers baisers le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule, et... et il s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des rêves de ce genre, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il rêvait qu'il flirtait avec un homme. Seulement la plupart du temps les choses se passaient quand il était à l'armée, où dans des bars qui lui étaient familiers, pas dans une soirée inconnue. Il avait essayé de réprimer ces songes (fantasmes?) à l'époque, mais depuis qu'on l'avait informé qu'il était libre d'aimer qui il voulait, il s'était dit que finalement ces rêves n'étaient après tout pas si mal. En revanche, il essayait très fort de ne pas faire le lien entre ce rêve et le fait qu'il avait porté le pyjama d'un autre homme. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas être en train d'y penser, d'une cette réflexion n'était pas pertinente, et ensuite Tony... La simple possibilité qu'il puisse fantasmer sur Tony lui donnait envie de rire. Bon, il était beau, et charmeur, et très intelligent... Mais surtout très ennuyeux, une horreur! Enfin, une très belle horreur... Il eut envie de se donner des claques. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et surtout pas Tony, qui de toute manière et avec un peu de chance ne sortirait pas de son labo de la journée. Tout se passerait bien...

"CAFE"

Steve étouffa un juron, il était pourtant tôt! Mais visiblement le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope n'avait pas dormi pour la deuxième nuit consécutive. Tony vint se coller contre son dos, qui lui obstruait l'accès à la machine à café, et essaya de se grandir au maximum pour que son bras puisse passer au-dessus du Steve et attraper la cafetière. Steve tourna la tête par réflexe, et l'odeur le prit par surprise. Son trouble le fit frissonner, et Tony dut le sentir puisqu'il s'arrêta, les doigts à quelques centimètres de son but. Steve se mit à prier, très fort.

"T'as froid Cap?" demanda-t-il en reculant avec la cafetière en main, "tu sais que tu as le droit de demander à JARVIS pour monter le chauffage?"

_OUF_, pensa Steve.

"C'est gentil, merci."

Ils se regardèrent soudain, un peu surpris.

"Tu n'es plus fâché?" demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils éclatèrent de rire, on aurait dit deux adolescents. C'était tellement plus agréable comme ça. Quand ils n'étaient pas en désaccord, ils pouvaient en fait très bien s'entendre. Tony se gratta l'arrière du crâne en lui disant qu'ils étaient potes de toute façon, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire. Sentant son ventre papillonner lorsque Tony le lui rendit, il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose. Il prétexta un entraînement qui l'attendait à l'étage d'en dessous et quitta la cuisine.

Tony était déçu de voir Steve partir, pour une fois qu'ils auraient pu avoir une conversation amicale. Il était (avec Bruce évidemment) une des personnes dont il appréciait le plus la conversation, mais ça il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Steve était tellement pédant, un monsieur muscle imbu de sa beauté et de sa perfection. Woah Stark, mollo sur les compliments... c'est vrai qu'il savait apprécier la beauté d'un homme, et à quelques occasions où il avait trop bu il en avait déjà ramenés chez lui. L'expérience n'avait pas été déplaisante en soi, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la renouveler. Pourtant en voyant Steve s'entraîner la semaine dernière, il s'était dit qu'il recommencerait bien... enfin avec un type comme ça, pas Steve.

Et au moment où il poussait un grand soupir, il entendit un léger rire. En se retournant il vit Natasha appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fit une moue signifiant 'qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?' et Natasha ne fit que sourire davantage.

"En fait, toi et Steve vous vous entendez bien, très bien même."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent," rétorqua-t-il.

"Moi si," fit-t-elle en passant à côté de lui pour se servir du café. "Et le fait que tu refuses de l'admettre est encore plus révélateur."

Tony grogna. Foutus espions et leur don insupportable pour toujours tout voir partout tout le temps. Il les hébergeait tout de même! Et un peu de reconnaissance en se TAISANT serait la bienvenue. Il la regarda longuement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était inutile de justifier quelque-chose dont elle était sure, et quitta la pièce.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard Bruce et Clint entrèrent, plongés dans une discussion à propos de la portée maximum que les flèches de Clint pouvaient techniquement atteindre avec le nouvel arc que Tony venait de lui inventer.

"Vous savez quoi?" les coupa Natasha.

Ils la regardèrent pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute leur attention.

"Je crois que Tony aime bien Steve," annonça-t-elle.

"Oh mais oui," fit Bruce en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, "il ne le montre pas, mais en fait il l'apprécie sincèrement."

"Non Bruce," continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, "je veux dire qu'il l'aime vraiment beaucoup."

"Beaucoup comme dans...?"

"Oui Clint, beaucoup comme dans."

Clint ouvrit la bouche et regarda Bruce, qui avait l'air de réfléchir très profondément.

"C'est possible, oui..." finit par conclure ce dernier.

"Attends, quoi? Tony est gay?!" s'étonna Clint.

"Pas gay Clint," rectifia Bruce, "bisexuel. Si tu lui en parles, il s'en vantera probablement. Même si jusqu'à maintenant je pensais qu'il exagérait exprès juste pour augmenter le nombre de ses conquêtes."

Il s'arrêta, mais visiblement les deux autres attendaient son explication puisqu'il semblait avoir de bonnes raisons d'être d'accord avec Natasha. Il soupira.

"Bon, alors, disons que s'il invite une de ses copines d'un soir à venir au labo -ce qu'il n'a fait qu'une fois à ma connaissance- Tony est capable de l'oublier complètement pendant qu'il travaille, il est comme ça. Toujours l'ingénieur avant le séducteur. Mais lorsque Steve est entré la semaine dernière pour venir discuter de son équipement avec moi, Tony s'est arrêté de travailler pour écouter notre conversation, alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'équations très compliquées... Bien sûr ce n'est que mon avis mais si Steve peut le détourner de son travail par sa seule présence, ce n'est peut-être pas par hasard, puisque même moi il fait juste semblant de m'écouter la plupart du temps."

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Clint et Natasha se sourire de façon démoniaque.

"Han, Tony est A -MOU-REUX!" s'écria Clint en battant des cils, "avouez que ce serait plutôt marrant qu'ils finissent ensemble! Pas vrai Tasha?"

"Pax faux, ça nous ferait des vacances", acquiesça l'espionne.

"C'est vrai qu'au moins, on ne les entendrait plus se crier dessus en continu," admit Bruce, "quoique s'ils ne se disputent plus, ils trouveront un autre moyen de faire du br-"

"Si tu finis cette phrase Bruce, c'est ma tartine de confiture dans ta tronche," le coupa Clint. Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne: "J'y pense, il y a le gala en notre honneur dans deux semaines. " Devant le regard incrédule des deux autres il continua avec de grands gestes: "Steve et Tony au centre de l'attention forcés d'agir comme les meilleurs amis du monde, Steve et Tony en mode séducteurs avec leurs super costumes, Tony qui va boire! Vous pensez pas que ce serait une bonne occasion de confirmer ce qu'il se passe entre eux ?"

Les visages de Bruce et Natasha s'éclairèrent d'un léger sourire lorsqu'ils comprirent où il voulait en venir.

"Bien vu Clint" complimenta Natasha. ("Evidemment bien vu! On m'appelle pas Hawkeye parce que j'aime les plumes!" – "Tu aimes porter des plumes?" - "Et toi t'aimes porter du vert?!")

"Dans ce cas", reprit-elle, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. "

Le lendemain matin Steve alla vérifier à la laverie si son pyjama était de retour. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. En revanche, il trouva Tony avec un fer à repasser dans la main. Sur le moment il n'osa pas bouger, la vue était tellement inhabituelle qu'il se demanda si Tony n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose de peu recommandable, mais il repassait simplement ses chemises. Il était de dos, dans un débardeur blanc, enveloppé dans la vapeur, une fine pellicule de sueur sur les bras et la nuque. Il sifflotait, comme à chaque fois qu'il effectuait une tâche sans musique, ses bras effectuant des gestes sûrs et rapides, les muscles apparents. Quand Steve se rendit compte qu'il observait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes il prit une soudaine inspiration, et Tony se retourna brusquement, manquant de se brûler la main par la même occasion.

"Wow Cap! Je t'ai pas entendu arriver!" Il avait l'air surpris, mais pas agacé.

"Désolé", fit Steve d'un air embêté, "Tu repasses souvent?"

"Oui." répondit Tony avec un sourire rayonnant. Il était visiblement très fier que Steve soit témoin d'un de ses actes responsables. Il avait tout de même l'air fatigué (la pile de chemises déjà repassées lui arrivait à la taille) et s'essuya le front avec le bras. De nouveau Steve se prit à suivre le mouvement des yeux, des yeux fermés, le visage relevé jusqu'au soupir de fatigue si long qu'il en était presque indécent. Quand Tony rouvrit les yeux, Steve était toujours bloqué, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Tu... voulais quelque-chose?"

Steve sursauta presque. "Euh, non, non c'est bon."

Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant, Tony fit une moue confuse mais demanda:

"Tu veux prendre ton petit déj' avec moi? Les autres sont partis courir et Bruce dort encore, le sale flemmard."

"D'accord."

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Ce n'était pas gênant, c'était un silence agréable, avec Tony laissant échapper de légers "mmh" d'approbation en mordant dans son croissant dégoulinant de café. Steve aimait sa compagnie dans ces moments-là, il était lui-même, calme et attentionné. Il restait joueur et charmeur, mais de manière plus naturelle, et beaucoup moins mesquine que lors de leur première rencontre. En sirotant leur café, ils pensèrent tout deux combien ils étaient heureux que leurs premiers échanges aient été une erreur.

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils sursautèrent lorsque le reste de leur équipe apparut dans l'ascenseur.

"Faut bouger, Docteur Doom a décidé de nous pourrir nos vacances!" lança Clint d'un ton qu'il réservait pour les situations d'urgences en courant chercher son équipement. Tony et Steve ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se levèrent aussitôt. Moins de dix minutes plus tard ils étaient habillés et se dirigeaient dehors. Steve commença de suite à aboyer des ordres mais Tony ne l'attendit pas et décolla de suite, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière, et un chef d'équipe particulièrement énervé. Bruce soupira et s'éloigna en courant, un rugissement leur parvint ensuite de derrière les immeubles. Steve se tourna vers Clint et Natasha mais ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avant de partir à leur tour, du moins en suivant les ordres, Steve pouvait espérer. Ils étaient encore bien loin du travail d'équipe idéal, et il ferait en sorte que Tony soit le premier à le savoir. Il se servit de son irritation pour frapper juste et fort, surveillant les arrières de Natasha. Dans ce genre de situations (à savoir des robots organiques géants qui détruisent tout et n'importe quoi), la même stratégie que celle de la bataille contre les Chitauris s'appliquait.

"Beuuuh des tentacules!"

"Clint ne me force pas à te ressortir ton historique internet."

"Pas juste, Tash."

"HULK DETESTE LES TENTACULES."

"Peut-être que si vous passiez moins de temps à l'ouvrir et plus à frapper, vous finiriez plus vite," intervint Tony dans la conversation, avant que Natasha ne réplique avec "Et regardez qui parle" et Clint avec "La ferme Stark j'en aurai plus que toi et avec un arc."

Steve n'était vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui: "Stop, on n'encombre pas les oreillettes, on frappe et on se tait." Personne n'osa répondre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les robots arrêtèrent de se relever, et Steve put commencer à reprendre son souffle. Un cri de douleur étouffé lui parvint soudain dans l'oreille, suivit d'un faible gémissement. Iron Man avait été écrasé face contre terre, et était en train de se faire piétiner violemment au sol. Steve sentit son estomac se serrer, il courut aussi vite qu'il put mais le robot attrapa ce qu'il restait de l'armure dans un tentacule et le jeta avec force au loin. Une flèche bien placée se logea dans la nuque du soldat métallique mais il était trop tard, Iron Man venait littéralement de faire un vol plané d'un bon kilomètre.

"TONY!"

Steve se mit à courir, il entendit Natasha l'appeler, car évidemment ils avaient le jet, mais il ne réagit pas. Il courut en suivant la trajectoire de Tony, il fallait le trouver au plus vite. Peut-être qu'il était gravement blessé, peut-être qu'il avait perdu connaissance… Il fut finalement alerté par le bruit des klaxons et l'exclamation des passants et trouva Tony inconscient au milieu d'une avenue, son impact visible autour de lui. Il cria aux gens de s'écarter, et se mit à genoux, l'impression de déjà-vu lui donna la nausée. Cette fois après avoir enlevé le casque il prit le visage de Tony dans ses mains et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en appelant son nom. Tony ouvrit légèrement les yeux, malgré son nez en sang ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et malgré la situation Steve retint sa respiration à l'idée d'être le receveur de ce sourire.

"Hey Cap, j'savais que tu t'en fichais pas si j'mourrais."

Steve laissa échapper un rire nerveux, il ne quitta pas Tony des yeux, même quand il entendit le bruit du jet qui atterrissait à quelques mètres. Ils transportèrent Tony à l'hôpital, et ressortirent quelques heures plus tard pour l'emmener se reposer. Etre un milliardaire mondialement connu avait ses avantages. Néanmoins, Steve était indéniablement secoué. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait manqué de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.


	3. Gala et pari gagné

Steve passa le reste de la semaine dans un état transitif continu. Il ressentait constamment le besoin d'aller se frotter à Tony (pas littéralement!) et de voir ce qu'il faisait. Sa connaissance des nouvelles technologies ne faisait que s'étendre, et son intérêt avec. Il surveillait la réaction des autres, mais s'ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit, ils se gardaient bien d'en faire part. Après tout, jamais leur travail d'équipe n'avait été aussi efficace. Enfin, pas depuis la bataille de New-York, et rien que d'y repenser Steve en avait des frissons. Il était conscient que désormais Iron Man et Captain America gravitait l'un autour de l'autre en combat, et c'était une bonne stratégie. Il était moins conscient que Steve Rogers et Tony Stark le faisaient également dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Il n'était pas idiot non plus, il reconnaissait la sensation de se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'il passa la seconde semaine à continuer de porter le pyjama de Tony alors que les siens étaient propres dans son armoire. Et tout ça lui faisait peur. La dernière fois s'était mal passée, il ne devait pas s'attacher autant. Bucky était mort, Peggy l'avait attendu en vain. Une bonne relation professionnelle était plus que suffisante. Et ça, c'était sans compter le fait que Tony ne retournait probablement pas ses sentiments.

L'avant-veille du gala, alors qu'il s'adonnait à son nouveau passe-temps 'éviter Tony', ce dernier le trouva planqué dans la chambre de Thor pour lire.

"Cap est-ce que, à tout hasard, tu m'éviterais?" demanda-t-il avec un air soucieux.

"Quoi? Non pas du tout, je voulais juste être tranquille pour lire," protesta Steve.

"Mmmh."

Manifestement Tony n'en croyait pas un mot. Steve eut très envie de lui faire remarquer sèchement que tout n'était pas à propos de lui, mais le regard de Tony refusait de le quitter. Il le fixait, cherchant probablement dans tout ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement ce qui aurait pu vexer Steve, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et demanda:

"Tu m'aurais pas piqué un pyjama par hasard? Je retrouve plus mon préféré, et Bruce m'a dit de te demander."

_Ah le traître._

"Euh eh bien... j'en avais plus et euh..."

"Relax Cap, c'est juste un pyjama," fit Tony d'un air étonné, "tu me penses vraiment si désagréable?"

Steve lui fit une grimace désolée. Tony s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

"Pour te prouver que c'est faux, si tu l'aimes tant que ça, tu peux le garder," dit-il d'une voix suave accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

Steve crut qu'il allait perdre tous ses moyens, il eut chaud, et sentit une moiteur se répandre sur ses mains et dans son dos. Deux jours sans Tony, et soudain Tony qui flirte avec lui. _Pour qui il se prend?_ _Je suis pas quelqu'un avec qui il peut jouer parce que ça l'amuse et qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire!_

"Que... mais non, mais n'importe quoi, tu peux le garder!" articula-t-il avant de se lever et d'ajouter "tu l'auras avant ce soir" d'une voix neutre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Tony ne l'empêcha pas de partir. _C'est parce qu'il s'en contrefiche de tes sautes d'humeur!_

Steve se rendit dans sa chambre pour ranger son livre et jeta un regard agacé au pyjama sur son lit. _Tout ça c'est de ta faute_. Il le prit, le porta jusqu'à son visage, et y prit une grande inspiration.

Quelques heures plus tard, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Tony aperçut Bruce transportant quelque-chose.

"Dis voir frangin, c'est pas mon pyjama que t'as dans les mains?"

"Ah, te voilà," fit Bruce en se tournant vers lui, "Steve a laissé ça pour toi, j'allais le laver et-"

"Surtout pas!" s'exclama Tony.

Bruce prit un air faussement effrayé et quand Tony eut l'air suffisamment gêné de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper, il lui tendit son pyjama et dit d'un ton fataliste :

"Bon bon, comme tu veux."

Tony, au lieu de laisser le pyjama dans un coin et d'aller dans son labo comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre objet, se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma à double tour, s'assit sur son lit et, très lentement, religieusement même, appuya son pyjama contre son visage. Steve sentait bon, il sentait... il ne savait pas quoi exactement, sinon le parfum bon marché, et quelque-chose qui était entièrement personnel, son odeur corporelle. Steve... Il était trop jeune, trop beau, trop gentil, trop hétéro aussi. Quoiqu'il n'en était plus sûr, avant il pensait que Steve le détestait, et c'était sûrement le cas, mais depuis quelques jours il avait l'air content de le voir, et c'était plus que réciproque. Il pouvait même dire que voir Steve était devenu ce qu'il attendait le plus de sa journée en se levant. Il respirait à travers le tissu, l'odeur de Steve était sûrement tout ce qu'il aurait de lui, bientôt la sienne reprendrait sa place.

Le jour du gala arrivait vite. La veille Steve ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se releva et se rendit dans le salon commun pour allumer la télé. Il zappa paresseusement, ne s'arrêta pas aux infos, rougit et appuya violemment sur les boutons en tombant sur les chaînes destinées aux adultes, avant d'arriver devant un reportage sur les Avengers. D'ordinaire il se gardait bien d'y jeter un œil, il détestait entendre l'avis de soi-disant spécialistes, ou fans, ou peu importe, théoriser et décortiquer les êtres humains qui constituaient son équipe et lui étaient chers. Pendant cinq interminables minutes il considéra revenir en arrière et profiter de sa solitude pour voir comment deux hommes faisaient pour… enfin, histoire de voir, quoi. Sa main venait de s'emparer de la télécommande quand…

"Tu regardes quoi?"

Il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et dû reprendre sa respiration avant de lever les yeux vers Tony. Ses joues chauffèrent, il se sentit idiot et énervé à la fois.

"Mon dieu Tony ça te ferait trop mal de prévenir?"

"Je croyais que les crises cardiaques n'étaient pas encore de ton âge?"

"Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça. "

"Oh dis, " commença Tony en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, "moi non plus j'arrive pas à dormir, tu veux regarder un bon film ? "

Steve haussa les épaules pour démontrer que ça lui était égal. En réalité il priait pour que Tony décide de se rapprocher. _Tiens-toi tranquille Rogers._

Tony prit ça comme une invitation et, sans toucher la télécommande, énonça un titre à voix égale. L'écran changea automatiquement, Steve oubliait souvent JARVIS.

Et ils passèrent ainsi la nuit devant Forrest Gump.

La réception avait lieu dans une grande galerie d'art, réaménagée aux frais de Stark Industries avec buffet, bar, et piste de danse.

Steve était très anxieux, il était mal à l'aise dans son costume, quoique Tony lui en ait acheté un très beau (et très cher). Il sentit la main de Natasha effleurer la sienne, et de l'autre côté Clint le poussa légèrement de son épaule, ils savaient comment le rassurer et lui faire savoir que tout allait pour le mieux sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Pour eux tout était une mission, c'était facile de porter un masque et de prétendre être quelqu'un de sociable. C'était surement une habitude à prendre. Bruce marchait aux côtés de Natasha, et Tony les guidait devant, en regardant de temps à autre derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours avec lui. Ils avaient voulu inviter Thor mais l'Asgardien avait dû refuser, il était apparemment très occupé. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux: il avait un sens de la fête peu adapté à de simples mortels.

À peine entrés dans le hall, les invités se jetèrent sur eux. Tony occupa les premiers avec son habituelle spontanéité, mais très vite les Avengers se retrouvèrent cernés, et chacun dût participer. Enfin, Natasha un peu moi, elle n'avait qu'à faire ce truc avec ses yeux et les gens semblaient agir sur leur instinct de préservation. Elle le faisait pour Bruce aussi, Clint n'avait qu'à balancer quelques blagues mais le pauvre docteur peinait à se faire entendre.

Tony monta quelques minutes sur l'estrade pour un léger discours, quelques remerciements, et porter un toast. Il était doué pour parler, pensa Steve alors que les musiciens commençaient à jouer. Il savait mettre des foules entières à ses pieds avec des mots et un sourire narquois. Comme son père. Steve se frappa intérieurement, il ne comparerait plus Tony à Howard. Ils étaient deux personnes différentes, et même si Howard avait été son ami, Steve devait bien avouer qu'il nourrissait une certaine préférence.

Au bout d'un moment Steve aperçut Natasha prendre Bruce par le bras en s'excusant avec l'un de ses sourires les plus ravageurs pour se rendre au bar, et sûrement donner un peu de répit au pauvre docteur. Il n'était évidemment pas habitué à être le centre de ce genre d'attention. Les grandes foules, il connaissait, mais s'il pouvait les éviter c'était encore mieux pour tout le monde. Steve voulut les suivre mais fut accosté par deux jeunes femmes qui voulaient à tout prix le faire danser. Il lança un regard alarmé vers Clint pour qu'il vienne à son secours, mais l'archer lui fit simplement un clin d'œil doublé d'un grand sourire. Ce que Steve ne savait pas, pensant qu'il l'avait abandonné, c'est que Clint avait simplement remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre s'apprêtait à intervenir.

"Veuillez nous excuser mesdemoiselles, mais j'ai besoin de vous emprunter le capitaine Rogers."

Steve sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, le ton de sa voix était tellement différent de quand c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait...

Les deux jeunes femmes protestèrent pour le principe mais s'éloignèrent en gloussant pour les laisser tranquilles.

"J'espère que tu me pardonneras cette intrusion," fit Tony d'une voix douce, "même si j'ai plutôt eu l'impression de te tirer d'affaire qu'autre chose. Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de cette soirée pour discuter, à moins que tu ne tiennes encore à m'éviter."

"Je ne t'évite pas."

"Oh mais bien sûr, c'est évident," rétorqua-t-il d'un air narquois, "allez qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Ou fait? Ce serait plutôt 'fait' vu qu'on s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis trois jours. Tu ne me grondes même plus."

Steve perçut le reproche sans grande difficulté. « On s'est parlé hier. »

« Oui, mais on était devant un film, il faut avouer que ça reste pratique. »

Il sursauta en s'apercevant que le visage de Tony s'était approché à quelques centimètres du sien. En sentant son parfum, il fut tenté de réduire la distance entre eux pour respirer à pleins poumons, mais ils n'étaient pas exactement dans l'endroit le plus, et ce n'était pas le pyjama qui était en face de lui. Ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup plus intimidante.

"J'ai envie de t'emmener danser," lui murmura Tony à l'oreille.

Cette fois il eut carrément l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Tony l'entraînait inexorablement vers la piste de danse, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il opposa néanmoins une légère résistance à l'emprise du milliardaire.

"Je ne peux pas." Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Tony, parce que ce serait mentir de prétendre le contraire maintenant. Il était juste fou de lui. Mais c'était surtout que la danse avait pris un aspect symbolique pour lui, qui lui était effrayant de réaliser. Il ne souhaitait pas danser avec quelqu'un de façon frivole, sans être sûr de la réciprocité des sentiments de son partenaire. Tony voulait probablement juste s'amuser.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Tony d'un air qui semblait sincèrement déçu, voire vexé, "C'est parce qu'on est deux hommes? Les gens s'en fichent maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas."

Ils étaient déjà sur la piste, les seuls à être immobiles. Quelques regards étaient tournés vers eux, Tony ôta ses mains de sur ses avant-bras.

"Je..." commença Steve, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le blesser.

"Alors tu ne faisais pas la gueule, tu ne m'apprécie vraiment pas."

"Ce n'est pas ça."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?!" s'impatienta Tony, serrant les dents.

Comme Steve restait silencieux, et que de plus en plus de gens les regardaient, Tony l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et le traîna vers la galerie d'art.

"Viens avec moi."

Steve était un peu abasourdi, de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés, même violemment, Tony n'avait jamais porté la main sur lui, ne serait-ce que pour le pousser ou le toucher de l'index, il s'en remettait toujours aux mots. Et il était déjà capable d'être très blessant simplement comme ça. Il était si doué avec les mots... Il n'était tactile que lorsqu'il était en bons termes avec son interlocuteur.

Et là, la prise presque tendre était remplacée par une poigne ferme. S'il n'avait pas eu son super sérum, elle en aurait été douloureuse.

Tony le dirigea dans un coin où les derniers invités qui visitaient la galerie ne viendraient plus, et le fit asseoir de force sur un banc (Steve le laissait surtout faire par surprise).

"Tony qu'est-ce que..."

"Tu sais quoi Captain America, j'emmerde tes principes, ou peu importe ce qui te retient, j'en ai vraiment marre de faire semblant!"

Alors depuis le début, pensa Steve, ils n'avaient jamais été amis, c'était juste un mensonge qu'ils entretenaient, probablement pour l'équilibre de l'équipe...

« Moi je t'apprécie beaucoup Steve, et faut croire que tout le monde a remarqué sauf toi ! »

« Mais moi aussi, » se défendit Steve faiblement. Il avait peur de trop en dire.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Il te reste du givre dans les oreilles ou t'es vraiment bouché ? »

« De… de quoi ? »

Tony eut un mouvement de recul si brusque pour regarder les environs que Steve crut qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir, Tony l'attrapa par le col de son beau costume, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était soudain, trop soudain pour qu'il y réagisse correctement. Il fut maladroit, ne répondit pas à l'attention qui lui était donnée, et recula précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Tony s'en ficha complètement, il le maintint fermement contre le mur et continua :

"Je me fous de ton âge, de ton époque ou de l'opinion que tu pourrais avoir de moi. Je te veux. Toi non visiblement. Et ça me met hors de moi."

Steve pensa avec un mélange de désir et d'effroi que Tony allait l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il frotta simplement son nez contre sa joue, avant de répéter 'je te veux' à voix basse au creux de son oreille. Il descendit ensuite le long de son cou en l'embrassant doucement, et Steve sentit son souffle s'accélérer dangereusement. Ses mains s'agrippaient d'elles-mêmes à Tony, le pressant contre lui. Il voulait parler mais il ne savait même plus ce qu'était un mot. Et des principes? Quels principes?

Il laissa involontairement échapper un léger gémissement de frustration quand Tony recula pour de bon. Il en tremblait. Tony avait dû lire dans ses yeux parce qu'il avait l'air de comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide. Son visage se radoucit.

"Tu viens, on rentre?"

Steve acquiesça fébrilement, et en se levant il se rendit compte que ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Tony lui offrit son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la galerie, et lui ouvrit même la portière de la limousine. C'était nouveau et à bien y réfléchir, il n'aimait pas ça.

"Juste pour être sûr, tu n'es pas en train de me traiter comme une de tes conquêtes, comme avant de coucher avec elles et de les laisser tomber?" demanda-t-il calmement, si calmement qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était nerveux à en perdre des litres d'eau.

Tony, qui regardait la galerie disparaître par la fenêtre, se retourna lentement. Steve s'attendait à une blague douteuse de sa part, c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait, et pourtant à cet instant, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de manière aussi sérieuse.

"Toi, Steve, jamais."

Steve sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, il sourit et prit la main de Tony, qui retourna à son observation du paysage pour cacher l'immense sourire qui étirait son visage. Steve l'aimait aussi, il l'aimait vraiment. Tony jubilait, il avait envie de faire la danse de la joie, et accessoirement de lui sauter dessus et de le faire grimper aux rideaux.

Au bar du gala, les autres Avengers avaient profité de leur notoriété pour obtenir gratuitement plusieurs bouteilles d'un whisky de très bonne qualité, pour une fois que Thor n'était pas là pour en boire la moitié à lui tout seul.

Natasha buvait distraitement, Bruce avait la tête dans les mains et Clint fixait son verre d'un air suspicieux. Ils avaient vu Steve et Tony disparaître dans la galerie, et s'étaient postés non loin pour dissuader tout curieux de vouloir les suivre. La question était de savoir si ce qui s'y était passé était de bonne ou de mauvais augure. Ils ne les avaient pas vus ressortir, et avaient fini par se lasser, ça faisait bien une heure quand même.

Quand un jeune serveur passa près du bar pour refaire le plein de boissons, Natasha l'attrapa par la manche d'un geste vif, le faisant sursauter.

"Tu sais où sont M. Stark et le capitaine Rogers?"

"Je- ils sont partis il y a environ dix minutes."

"Merci."

Il ne demanda pas son reste, Natasha était cruellement belle, mais aussi très effrayante et possiblement cruelle tout court.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Clint.

"On rentre," répondit Bruce d'une voix pâteuse, "j'ai un peu trop bu, ce ne serait pas prudent de rester ici."

Tony avait tout de même eut la délicatesse de leur laisser une limousine. Clint se glissa joyeusement à l'intérieur, et tapota la place à sa gauche en direction de Bruce. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

"Je suis pas _s_i saoul, Clint." dit-il avant d'aller néanmoins s'asseoir à côté de l'archer qui passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules, suivi de près par Natasha.

"Alors alors!", fit Clint d'un air excité, "tu prends les paris Tasha?"

Arrivés à la Tour, Steve voulu se diriger vers sa chambre en souhaitant bonne nuit (bien qu'il n'ait aucune intention de dormir), mais une fois de plus Tony agrippa fermement sa manche et le fit pivoter en direction de sa chambre. De façon très contradictoire, il se plaça devant lui et tira sur sa cravate pour que Steve l'embrasse de nouveau, tout en l'attirant vers sa destination. Steve aimait de plus en plus l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais se sentit angoissé à l'idée de ce que Tony essayait de lui faire faire. Il était coincé, le baiser devenait de plus en plus désordonné et lui faisait perdre toute autre concentration. Pourtant il trouva la volonté (où, c'était bien la question) de repousser Tony gentiment, mais fermement.

"Tony, non." dit-il d'une voix douce.

"Comment ça non? Je croyais que tu en avais envie?"

"Crois moi, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je... non, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant."

Tony ne dit rien, il le fixa quelques secondes et hocha la tête résolument. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en demandant trop de lui d'un coup. D'un air fatigué, il ôta la veste de costume qui s'était déjà à moitié enlevée (toute seule, juré) et fit un geste pour la jeter vers le canapé mais Steve la lui prit des mains. Il se pencha et embrassa Tony sur le front. Tony prit un air maussade et embrassa rapidement Steve sur la bouche, à la manière d'un enfant boudeur, et lui souhaita bonne nuit d'une voix basse. Il entendit Steve lui répondre alors qu'il fermait la porte. Il soupira en se laissant glisser sur moquette. Il se complimenta lui-même pour avoir réussi à se comporter en gentleman jusqu'au bout. D'un autre côté, il était assailli par le doute, peu habitué à ce que ses partenaires se retirent devant la porte de sa chambre. Et si Steve changeait d'avis? S'il réalisait qu'il avait eu un verre de champagne de trop et avait agi sans réfléchir? Mais Steve ne peut plus se souler depuis l'opération... Peu enclin à se changer les idées il attrapa son pyjama pour le mettre contre son visage, mais son odeur avait remplacé celle de Steve.

"Et merde!" Il ne voulait pas finir la soirée comme ça, ils pouvaient au moins en parler ! Non ?

Quelques mètres plus loin Steve était en proie à un combat plus ou moins similaire. Il se frappait intérieurement : Mais quel abruti! S'enfuir comme une adolescente apeurée mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?! Tony s'apprêtait probablement à lui offrir la plus belle nuit de sa vie, et Dieu qu'il en rêvait! Mais non, il était parti et Tony allait sûrement se trouver idiot d'avoir songé à lui et fera comme si de rien était le lendemain. Il avait peut-être tourné le dos à sa seule chance pour tester la résolution de Tony, voir si le lendemain il aurait toujours envie de lui, et il avait gardé sa veste en plus de ça! Il commença d'abord par la jeter sur le lit avant d'arpenter la chambre. Il finit par se dire qu'il était stupide et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher et d'en parler le lendemain avec Tony, comme deux adultes responsables. Il continua de faire les cent pas en enlevant sa cravate déjà bien défaite, puis la veste de son costume, jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon. Son premier instinct fut de se diriger vers son armoire, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et retourna vers le lit.

Il s'allongea contre la veste de Tony, entrant ses mains dans les manches pour la ramener contre lui. Il s'abaissa pour que son visage soit bien au milieu, et très vite la respiration devint inspiration. Il inspirait tellement fort qu'il en manquait d'air, son souffle encore saccadé à cause de la bouche de Tony contre la sienne. Il était pris de l'envie de frotter tout son corps contre le vêtement, de s'en imprégner entièrement. Il fermait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, et tandis qu'une main s'agrippait désespérément au tissu l'autre descendit le long de son corps et se glissa entre ses jambes. Un gémissement échappa ses lèvres, autant de plaisir que de frustration. _Cette putain d'eau de cologne_. Elle le rendait fou. Tony le rendait fou. Cette fois il se frottait réellement contre le matelas, gémissant longuement, sans vraiment s'inquiéter que sa voix porte ou non. Après tout, les chambres étaient insonorisées, c'était la maison de Tony Stark. Oh Tony... Il pourrait rentrer n'importe quand dans sa chambre, s'approcher de son lit sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tony commandait l'immeuble entier du seul son de sa voix, s'il voulait il pourrait emprisonner Steve dans sa chambre sans possibilité d'échappatoire et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, peu importe ce qu'il voudrait.

"Nnngh... Tony..."

"Steve?"

Ça, ce n'était pas dans ses fantasmes. Il se figea, comme si le fait qu'il soit immobile allait faire penser à Tony qu'il s'était trompé et n'avait rien vu. Son esprit se mit à marcher à toute vitesse, il avait carrément arrêté de respirer, et instinctivement son corps s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement sous la couette pour se cacher.

"Hum, Steve? Je euh, je te vois toujours tu sais."

Steve ne lui répondit pas, mais Tony entendu un grognement de honte venir de l'oreiller. Il sourit malgré lui, il avait distinctement entendu son prénom, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Il décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas arrivé à un si mauvais moment. Après tout Steve ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, ne lui avait pas ordonné de sortir immédiatement, et surtout ne lui avait rien jeté au visage. Il s'avança doucement, pour être sûr que Steve l'entende de façon à ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'assit sur le lit, et posa sa main sur la forme immobile de son ami.

« Hum désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu frapper. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude chez moi… Tu veux en parler ou ? » demanda le génie d'un ton affectueux.

Que Tony lui propose d'en parler, sans même faire un commentaire graveleux pour se moquer de lui, qu'il n'ait même pas l'air de vouloir profiter de la situation… tester sa résolution semblait parfaitement enfantin désormais.

« Non. » répondit-il d'une voix ferme en se relevant, son désir parfaitement visible. Le regard de Tony descendit rapidement, mais il luttait de façon évidente pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tony était en pantalon de pyjama, LE pyjama. Steve l'attrapa par la taille et le jeta presque sur les oreillers. Il s'allongea contre lui et commença à mordre son cou.

« Wow, doucement soldat. » C'était… précipité. Mais quand Steve se mit à lécher son téton, la phrase qu'il avait préparée mourut dans sa gorge. « Ahh ! Oh putain. Je te pensais pas si… si…»

Steve se remit à sa hauteur, sans oublier de frotter son bassin contre le sien. « Mais tais-toi donc. » Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Longtemps, toujours avec des frottements d'abord languissants, puis de plus en plus effrénés. Leurs râles emplissaient le silence de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment Tony s'impatienta, il se débarrassa fébrilement de son pantalon de pyjama, et fit comprendre à Steve qu'il ne voulait plus de son caleçon non plus. Tandis qu'ils retournaient à leurs baisers il descendit sa main et attrapa le sexe engorgé du super soldat. Il se fit une rapide réflexion comme quoi on ne disait pas « super » pour rien, qui fut interrompue par une main chaude l'empoignant avec fermeté. Le reste se perdit dans les gémissements irrésistibles de Steve et de sa bouche qui se refermait tantôt sur son cou, ses épaules, et sa main qui s'agrippait à ses cheveux.

« Tony… je vais… »

« Moi aussi… »

Leurs mains s'accélérèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussent tous deux un grognement de satisfaction. Steve se laissa tomber contre lui avec un soupir, sans se soucier du sperme qui séchait sur le torse de Tony.

« T'es un peu lourd quand même. »

« Ah, désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier. »

Steve se laissa glisser sur le côté, et enlaça Tony contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

« Bon ben… c'était assez gênant. » commença Clint.

« Je suis assez d'accord. » répondit Bruce.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte de Steve pour rejoindre Natasha qui sirotait sa tisane dans la cuisine.

« Vous me devez 50 balles chacun les mecs. » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Et moi qui comptait sur Steve pour faire sa mijaurée, » ronchonna Clint.

« Aboule. »

« Mmmh, j'aime tellement ton odeur. » fit Steve d'une voix étouffée. Tony pensait exactement la même chose. S'ils n'étaient pas partis pour prendre une douche, la simple odeur de Steve l'aurait motivé pour un second round. Ils se levèrent, sans jamais ôter leurs mains l'un de l'autre. Steve l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises et se dirigea vers sa douche. Un peu perdu, Tony se mit à ramasser les vêtements étalés dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de partir.

« Steve ? »

« Mmh mh ? »

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Pendant un instant seul le bruit de la douche lui répondit. Puis :

« Moi je ne crois pas. »

…Ah.

« Je sais que je t'aime. » reprit Steve d'une voix amusée.

Tony manqua de sauter de joie. « Alors ça veut dire que tu vas emménager dans ma chambre ? »

Steve ouvrit la cloison de sa douche, dans toute sa splendide nudité, et désigna le pyjama que Tony tenait dans les mains d'un signe de tête joueur.

« Ça dépend, on pourra échanger nos pyjamas ? »


End file.
